Delinquent Faith
by Admired
Summary: A chance arrangement brings truth and a new decision for a new man. With his new power, and his new help, Sasuke comes back to the Earth Realm to assist in a war his own blood kin started. Was his promise genuine, or will his views change when he is assured of the one thing he wants most; his family? [May switch to the rating M as story progresses.]


[~]

If you're a big enough fan to read fan fiction, then you're a big enough fan to read manga. I am not going to ease my imagination due to _you _simply not being up to date with the manga. I don't want to read bullshit saying you weren't expecting spoilers, when clearly this whole passage is basically screaming spoiler.

I started this story after I read chapter 618 of the Naruto manga. So you can expect this story to go AU from the start.

I also don't want to read things like…

"This story isn't following the canon."

"That never happened."

"He/she can't do that."

I'm doing this story to benefit the _educated _minds of fan fiction who know that stories don't have to follow the _actual _story. So, all in all, expect some changes here and there, or practically everywhere.

Sorry for the long ass letter. I'm 99% sure you clicked this to read a story, not a blob of text. I just had to get this out of the way so I don't hear complaints. If I come off as a douche bag, I apologize. I'm actually really nice.

[~]

Part 1: The 4th World War.

Chapter 1: Hands of Power

Mind of Sasuke Uchiha

[~]

_A poster child of a delinquent faith. You're a product of this dying age._

_-Tyler Carter/Chris Schnapp_

[~]

"And this is your final decision?" The white haired man questioned, looking intently into my eyes. I could tell he didn't seem to trust me.

"Yes…" I bit out. It was strange that I wanted this. All those years…

"Tobirama, I sense Madara Uchiha in the Earth Realm." The blacked haired man spoke with such a carefree tone. I should be in panic, but he made it seem like it was no worry. Typical. He was the first Hokage after all.

Orochimaru tensed. "Normally I would worry about such a being… well… being alive. Kukuku… Yet I feel something stronger."Hashirama's eyes widened. "By the gods… Someone summoned the Sennin?"

That's when I lost it. "What? How could that be? In order for the Edo Tensei to work, you need full DNA of the one being summoned!"

"It's not the Sennin."

He was standing there the whole time, yet him acting alive scared me to death. He didn't have the signature kunai, but I know I wouldn't last 3 minutes with this man.

"Ahh, the noble 4th Hokage speaks!" Orochimaru teased, knowing his life was in jeopardy. He could end the summon after the first attack, but that's all it took from the 4th Hokage. One attack.

To my surprise, the 4th smiled. "Please, please.. I'll spare a moment to my fans after this."

All but me laughed. Could such a power even make jokes? He gazed at me. "Uchiha, you're my sons best friend… or brother?" He spoke directly at me, his dark Edo eyes piercing into my soul. I was speechless. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Unless I command him to, kukuku." Orochimaru joked. This is why I hated the snake bastard.

"The 4th laughed. "I disabled your control over us."

Orochimaru was dumbstruck, as was I. And Suigetsu. Juugo simply gazed at the 4th. "How did you…?"

"After the third war, I began studying the 2nd Hokage's Edo Tensei. I knew one day I would be summoned, so I implanted a counter seal before my death." The 4th casually explained. This man was a god. "I knew you'd be the only one to sense my movements, so I waited for you to blink. Each time you did, I unsealed one of us."

Tobirama took control from there. "While you were focusing on Minato, I took control of the Edo Tensei. Since I was formed from your chakra, I only had 2 seconds to begin the Edo. And since I am dead, my chakra source is depleted, therefore, Edo Tensei is powered from Minato."

"But how could you maintain it without chakra?" Juugo questioned, grasping the idea of Edo being a chakra-less jutsu.

The 4th laughed. "Since my element is wind, I converted the air into an infinite chakra source. Edo Tensei will not end until the world is without oxygen."

Orochimaru was without words. I actually got the courage to question something. "So, if we converted back to the living realm, would it end?"

The 3rd Hokage spoke up. "This my boy, is the middle realm. This is half of the living realm, so it will only affect us just a smidge."

"So," Suigetsu began. "I could power my Edo with water?"

Tobirama took interest in the boys question, being they were both water types. "The Edo will work until all the water has vanished. Though, for some reason, it's less stressing on the body using water."

"We're getting off subject here. The Sennin, you speak of, is my son." The 4th spoke. There was a brief silence, before a burst of laughter came from Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, your son was powerful, but he's no Sennin. He could barely kill me, and that's when my arms-"

"He's gained control over the nine tails, as well as gained power from most of the tailed beast, somehow." The 4th interjected, silencing everyone. "Though, he's against a dark chakra… two actually. One I remember."

I stood powerless. My… friend… surpassed me?

"Uchiha, I can see that gleam in your eyes." The 1st Hokage spoke, looking friendly into my eyes. "You have a power I haven't seen in years. Do not fret, for you are not powerless. We may be on par."

I wanted to laugh. Honestly? I, being more powerful than all these legendary kage? Absurd.

"Though we need you to complete the circle," The 2nd Hokage began, "For you're the only one who can defeat the Madara we failed to kill years ago."

Orochimaru stepped forward. "As I understand, this power Madara has…"

Before I knew it, Orochimaru was pushed several feet back, a yellow blur flashing before my eye. The 4th Hokage was too close for comfort.

"I see your hungry eyes, serpent." The 4th Tenses spoke in a menacing voice. "I can rid the Earth of your foul stench."

"Kukuku, how could I resist? That power…" Orochimaru hissed, eyeing me.

"The idea of you defeating me now makes me laugh. I am no longer the boy you thought you could own." I spoke courageously, though a hand pulled me back.

The 2nd Hokage eyed me in a… pity-ish way. "You Uchiha disgust me. Orochimaru is a fool, though he is more powerful than you take him for."

I was furious. Everyone takes me as a child, as I am much more… "I understand."

The 1st Hokage made a hand seal. "I think it's time we joined the fight."

Everyone nodded, and a circle of light circled us.

The 4th looked sadistically at me, leaving me cringing. Then he spoke, slowly. "If you go against my agreement and harm my son… I'll kill you. Slowly."

I smirked, through all the fear, and activated my Eternal Mangekyou. "Itachi… Guide me."

[~]

Yes, I went there.

I am sorry for the length, but I simply could not add all of that suspense to one chapter. Plus, it would seem rushed if I was just instantly put started the turning point of the war. I have to find out if I'm maintaining Sasuke's point of view next chapter, or if I'm going to switch to someone else. All in all, this story is going to kick ass, but I need inspiration! Not from stories, but from my readers! Review! Seriously, it'll help me update faster. I lose faith in my stories when no one reviews, because I feel like it's going no where. So I'm going to post this right now and begin planning for chapter 2! I need a social life… really.

IMPORTANT: Please, don't lose hope. All of my chapters will be around 8-10+ thousand words after this. I just wanted to let you know the basic concept.

I love you guys!

Ciao.

[~]


End file.
